Airryn's Story: Rewritten
by The Lazy Artist
Summary: I'm rewriting Airryn's story, but this version is going to be better then the original! I'm leaving the other one up there to show you guys the difference. I'm trying to make it more... professional. The summary is on the inside, so just take five minutes outta your busy browsing to click on the story name, okay? Please! :D
1. The WRD and Introduction to Naruto!

**Chapter #1**

**Summery: Alright. So the story itself is going to be about a girl, Airryn Auric, and how she is 'transported' to the Naruto universe after her ice-cream is stolend by a black hole. Yeah, very common theme, but she gets stuck with our favorite Sannin :D (No not Jiraiya.. and if U like Orochimaru I feel for u, really I do.. :P)  
**

**Alrighty then. This is the rewritten version of 'Airryn's Story". I'm actually writing this as I'm driving down to Georgia to my family's new house! We've already hit a raccoon, a skunk and a squirrel (HAHA) Animal 0, Mum 3! But yeah.. Anyway I'm gonna rewrite this story in 2nd person... to gain more… perspective. O.O Wish me luck!  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not gonna do this every chapter, so lemme just say it now. I don't own any character from Naruto! I do own my OC Airryn and the occasional other OC added.**

**P.S. I think this story may be completely different from the Original Airryn's story, so I have changed many things.**

* * *

**Introduction to Naruto in the WRD**

* * *

The pale, white walls of the room reflected every shadow projected from the window. Equally plain curtains were pulled back to reveal the thundering, brightly lit clouds. The constant _thump _of the rain echoed through the vacant hallways of the hospital as a young girl sits, staring blankly out the window. A slight creak alerts the presence of her doctor and parents as they enter her room.

**"– **No cure." The doctor had finished his 'chat' with the young girl's parents as they walked over to the bland colored hospital bed. The young girl was sitting in an upright position against a small mountain of white pillows.

The young girl's mother had ankle length golden hair with deep, cerulean blue eyes that were dulled with sorrow. She had a fit figure, but was very petite and stood at around five feet two inches, compared to her husband who stood around six feet. He had dark, almost blood red hair that reached just below his ears. Bangs hid his eyes in an attempt to hide his tearing, Heterochromic eyes. The girl turned to her parents; a smile made its way onto her face, but did not reach her generic mismatched eyes.

**"**It's okay… Don't be sad!" Her attempt at cheering her parents up failed, when her mother turned into her father and started to sob again. Her dad put his arms around her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Then she set her lips in a straight line. "_Are my smiles not enough?"_She wondered quietly.

**"**Tooru will b-be-"Her mother broke into tears again, making the rest of her sentence illegible, her British accent marred it as well. Eletta Auric was known for her determination and kindness in the small town of Tintagel. She never broke, and her eyes where always bright when she helped those in need. The young girl's heart nearly broke seeing her mother's broken expression. Her mother, being a famous Nero-surgeon, was feeling useless in the situation. She was speaking of the girl's older brother – Tooru Auric, who majors in Pharmaceutical Sciences at the University of Tokyo.

**"**Mum.. Please don't be sad..." The girl tried, but her mother just cried louder. Her father's grip tightened. Despite looking like a foreigner, her father is 80% Japanese, and grew up in Tokyo. He speaks English perfectly, as well as Japanese, French and German. He too, went to the University of Tokyo, but he graduated at age 16. Kentaru Gin Auric was considered a prodigy with Photographic memory and was known as the fastest man in Japan in his youth.

**"**Ryn!" A panicked yell broke through the hospital, despite the thunder that threatened to trumpet through the teal tiled hallway. Tooru broke through the door, and rushed to his sister's side. His blond hair was a messy jumble and his light brown eyes where wide with panic. He looks almost identical to her father other than his iris shade, and hair color. "What's wrong?" She stared blankly at him, before cracking him a grin.

**"**Naw... I'm alright." She waved her illness off easily before turning to her Doctor. "So, a week? A day? Hell, a few hours? How long do I have left, Doc?" Her tone was joking, but her eyes where wide with hints of fear.

**"… **A couple of years, at most." He answered after slight hesitation. Her parents turned to the Doctor in shock, angry expression cursed their perfect features.

**"**Why would you-"Ryn chuckled darkly, silencing her parents.

**"**If that's all, I'm gonna' go to bed then. Mum, Dad… Tooru," A deep, thoughtful scowl replaced her smile. "Go home." She then turned to her Doctor, a wide grin appeared; "Doc, I expect ice cream in the morning!" Despite the cheerful and childish exterior she put on, everyone could tell she would want to be along to express her sadness. With a quick hug from each party, the soon-to-be family of 3 left.

After that Airryn Auric smiled every day. She was trying to make other smiles like she did when she was a child. Being only 12 she was still considered a child, but the nurses didn't see that. They just saw a girl who was taking up a hospital bed. Those who Airryn smiled at would only look away or cry. This lasted for half a year. She stopped smiling soon after that. **"**_What was the point" _She would think with a grimace.

Every day she would look out the window of the three story hospital. Her parents purposely chose the highest room in the hospital with the greatest view, simply for her. What they didn't know- was that it was torture to look out that window every day. She would look out and see the market every day, how the people moved on with their lives without a care in the world. How they were ignorant of her numbered days.

**"**Even If I died, the earth would still spin. The clouds would still float by gracefully, the birds will still sing in the forever growing trees, and the cars will continue to go by." She sighed sadly, "Now I'm turning into a poet…" She mumbled angrily out her opened window. Despite knowing all of that, she wanted to live a bit longer.

Just a bit longer.

**"**I want to live." Was what she yelled at the ceiling every morning. "I want to _Live! _To experience, to learn, to eat ice-cream! I wanted to eat lemon and pineapple cubes under some shady trees at the beach, talking to my family about good times! I wanted to try sky-diving just to see what flying feels like!" Tears threatened to escape from her heterochromic eyes. "I wanted to go to senior prom with my crush! I wanted to backhand a baboon!" Realizing she appeared to be insane to whom-ever passes her room, she laughed hysterically. "I wanted to rinse out a jar of mayo, fill it with whipped cream and eat it like whinny the pooh eats honey, but at the mall!" Concerned murrmers echoed through the halls outside her door, she snickered.

She stopped abruptly to look around her room. Flowers littered every desk space available,and even when that space was taken flowers seeped toward the floor. Every flower was a different shade of red -her favorite color. The room's smell was mixed, hurting her nose as she glanced out the window- and over the town. Her days where haunted by wants. That single thought kept floating up. Those four words haunted her dreams.

I want to live.

She had decided eight months ago that she would repeat it, and that if she repeated it enough it would come true. If she could just live a little longer. Maybe get rid of her illness altogether. Just maybe. After ten months she knew it was useless to hope. Her brother would visit her every day, while her parents had to work to keep her in the hospital.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

**"**What is the point? I'm going to die soon anyway." She had growled numerous times. Then one day, her brother brought her a PS3 system with a rather scary video game called "Porcelain Death".

**"**Tooru." He looked up from the tangled mess of wires and raised his eyebrow in a silent 'what'. "What would you do if your days were numbered?" He stared at her for a second, then brutally killed a zombie doll missing its lower jaw.

**"**I would feel trapped." He stated simply. She smiled sadly at him, then blew a doll's head off.

**"**In one year from today, I'm probably going to die. Could you imagine knowing your death-date brother? Imagine suffocating slowly?" He sent her a look, one she mistook for pity. "You're terrified of the ocean, not because you can't swim, but because you're scared to drown! I remember how you hated to take baths simply because of your phobia of drowning!" She glared at his surprised face, "You were never afraid of the water, you were afraid to suffocate.. Well I'm suffocating!" She panted then coughed harshly before turning to the open window for the salty air.

**"**I'm suffocating." She murmured. All she wanted was the chance to live.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

She clung to that hope. It was all that prevented her from going insane in that pure white room. After 13 months passed, she became determined. She absorbed herbal lore, medical books. Hell, she even read books on legends, anything that could relate to her illness.

But still, the cancerous fibers spread. On her final check-up, she was finally moved to a Hospice room. Being allergic to morphine, she felt herself slowly suffocate at her two year limit showed up. She began to ignore everyone. She would just look out the window, staring blankly at all the people passing by ignorantly on their daily business. She resented those people, and would occasionally hope someone would get hit by a car as they cross the street, just to wind up here.

**"**I never had that chance." She growled.

The room she had been moved to was a long, rectangle room with two large windows on the far wall. A twin-sized bed was in each corner, taking up the length of each white window. "This room is too clean; it's giving me the hibijibies..." She had complained when moved. The nurse ignored her.

Eventually it got to the point where she wanted to know what it was like to fly, so she jumped off the hospital building. Many thought she was commiting suicide, hell who wouldn't? But she landed in the ocean just to the side of the hospital, and swam all the way back. After that, she was placed on 'suicide watch'.

* * *

She resented those pity-filled glances she got from the nurses. She resented those needles; she resented that constant beep of the machines and the ticking of the clock. Studying Botany became a second passion from reading medical books for her. Thanks to those books she learned every pressure point, every vein connection, limb name, flower names, colors, meanings etc. Five months before her 'death date' her doctor waltz into her room with a deep frown on his face. The day before, they had fixed the bedding on the other twin-bed on the opposite wall, no doubt the new 'Suicide watcher' was moving in.

**"**Airryn, this is Emily Word." He waved toward the doorway as a small girl walked in through the door. She had shoulder length obsidian hair and equally black onyx eyes. Her skin was pale, and reflected the sun as she walked into the room. She wore a black T-shirt with a hand-drawn monster on it saying 'Come to the dark side. We have cookies', beige skinny jeans, black shoes (with neon green laces) and a noticeable cloth necklace around her neck. Ryn stared at her before her gaze drifted to the large number of posters tucked under her arms. She looked to be around age 14, a year older then herself.

**"**Sup Doctor Mylldew." He just stared at her.

**"**Airryn." She raised an eyebrow. "All the ice cream in the freezer seems to have disappear overnight. You're not hogging it in your fridge again are you?" She simply looked at him. Truth me told, she hates every dairy product, except ice cream. Other then Lemons, ice cream is her top favorite food.

**"**Nope." She replied a little too quickly. He just sighed and set Emily's bags on the other twin bed, then left.**  
"**What're you in here for?" She asked Ryn, who just stared blankly at her posters, the casually reached under her pillow and pulled out a tub of double chocolate chip icecream. Emily's gaze switched between the two, then looked confused. Ryn waved it off.

**"**I'm gonna die in five months. Why are you here?" She laughed and set her posters on the bed before unrolling one of them.

**"**I got a bad heart!" Ryn's mouth was suddenly ajar at the girl's high-pitch and cheery attitude. "And I thought you said you had no ice cream!"

**"**Lemme guess, you're lacking Glycogen in your heart and it's preventing it from beating properly because the energy needed isn't supplied." Ryn recited. Emily looked at her in shock; "And he asked if I had it in my fridge, not under my bed or pillows," Ryn lifts up her covers, revealing tubs of ice cream and bags of ice cubes.

**"**Yeah, how'd yah know?" Ryn pointed to a clip-board at the end of Emily's bed, making her 'Hn.' and put up a rather strange looking poster of a boy with blond hair and eerily familiar blue eyes. 3 scars lined his cheeks. The boy was wearing a neon orange jumpsuit, and sitting on a frog with a strange 'hero pose'. Ryn couldn't help but snicker.

**"**What the bloody hell is that?" For a –now- 13 year old, Airryn had a rather fowl mouth. The room suddenly grew cold as Emily turned slowly to Airryn, with her eyes twinkly dangerously.

**"**Well…" She began, "This is NARUTO UZUMAKI! He is the GREATEST ninja in all the ANIME WORLD! He" Thus began the five hour explanation of every detail from an anime called Naruto.

* * *

For months Airryn laughed, played, and started to enjoy her numbered days. They went to the fair and Airryn got a Koi fish, whom Emily named Kisame, to put in their empty room. At one point they attempted to escape the hospital together, by sneaking through the fence that lead to the ice cream shop – but Airryn cut her cheeks on the stray wires jutting out from the chain-linked fence and got two perfectly straight scars on either cheek. After that Emily tried to do the same thing – claiming she wanted to look like Naruto too- but the nurses stopped her.

For her numbered days, Airryn was 'forced' to watch every Naruto episode available to the two teens. At some moments, Emily would begin to laugh in a rather evil manner whenever Orochimaru or some 'bad guy' would pop up on the screen. She scared Airryn more then them.

On October 13th, 2012 Emily went into surgery. For what seemed an eternity, the surgery went on. Apparently Emily was orphaned when she was 9, and her 17 year old brother had been taking care of her until he died from cancer a couple months before. Airryn couldn't understand how the girl could be so happy. She couldn't understand how Emily would laugh and joke with the nurses. How she would talk about Naruto, and Sasuke like they were her brothers. Before Emily went into surgery, Airryn confronted her.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Emi." She Hn'ed at her. "How can you be so happy with your condition? Why do people die after building so much for themselves..?" She stared at Airryn for a second, the gears in her head working slowly.**  
**Emily ignored the first part;

**"**So other people can follow in their footsteps." Airryn shakes her head.**  
**

**"**What if those footsteps are blown or washed away?" Emily then grinned.

**"**Well, instead of walking on sand like you seem to be thinking of," Airryn looked away quickly to stare out the window, her cheeks tinged pink, "You are walking on wet cement. So when it dries you will have footsteps there forever!" Airryn stared blankly at Emily's logic, and then broke in a set of hysterical giggles. Tears began to form around her eyes when pain suddenly erupted in her chest. She stopped laughing and gripped her chest tightly, trying to relax. At one point Emily sat on Airryn's bed in worry.

**"**Yah know.. You never told me why you're in here Ryn." She smiled at Emily before shoving her off the bed.**  
**With slight hesitance, Airryn started her 'sob story'.

"Originally.. I had a tumor in each of my lungs. A stage 2 cancerous growth in both of my lungs was, well very bad." She nodded. "After being in the hospital for a while, they treated me with ionized radiation. The treatment worked… but after that I got pulmonary fibrosis." Emily stared blankly at Airryn, who sighed. "It's when fibrosis tissue grows in the lungs, slowly suffocating the victim to death." Airryn sigh in frustration at Emily's still blank face. "Imagine a weed growing next to a sunflower. The weeds roots wraps around the sunflower and prevents the sunflower from breathing. The weed eventually kills the sunflower because it can't get what it needs to survive; and in my case, that is air.

**"**Why are you comparing yourself to a sunflower?" Airryn shrugs,

**"**I just chose a random flower." Airryn stated, giving her an;

**"**Oh, okay."

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

Airryn smiled fondly at the memory. Despite the gross feeling of acting like Sasuke, Airryn felt as though Emily was her Naruto who brought her out of the darkness that consumed her. She nearly jumped out of her seat when a rather handsome doctor – she looked at his name tag which read 'Horlick'- Then decided she didn't like him, propped himself over her. His face was expressionless when he started to talk to her about the complicated process of the surgery. A lump formed in Airryn's throat when she stared at those bulky hospital doors. Without any warning, she made a mad dash for those doors, and ran through them to the operating table Emily was laying on.

She felt her heart stop at the flat-line beep, blaring throughout the light blue room. Blood was pooling around the floor and surgical table. Surgery utensils were bloody and beyond recognition, and a pale hand escaped from the white sheet over the body on the metal bed.

"You can't be in he-" Airryn hit the hot-doctor-with-the-sketchy-last-name over the head with the metal utensil holder, sending him sprawling across the floor as Dr. Mylldew ran in.

Before anyone could do anything, she pulled back the disgusting white sheet and stared at the body under it.

Her once silky obsidian hair that absorbed the sun – much to her annoyance- was a tangled mess. Her naturally fair skin was turning a sickly shade, despite her body still being warm. Those once majestic onyx eyes were closed, letting her long black eyelashes rest against the sickly white cheeks that were a healthy shade of pink just an a few hours ago. Yet despite all of this, she lays there with a wide, stupid looking grin on her face. The type of face that just screams 'Ha I fooled you', right before jumping up. Airryn's attention went from that stupid grin to the necklace around her neck. A black cloth-rope chain stood out around her neck, but the black crystal tied to the rope was what caught Airryn's attention, making her remember a certain conversation they had right after Emily received the knockout drugs.

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

Emily was looking a little woozy, lying down in her bed full with knock-out drugs. She was staring intently at Airryn while fiddling with her necklace.

**"**Hey Airryn…" Airryn looks up from her medical book and raised a fine eyebrow in a silence 'what now?' "If something happens to me I want you to have this crystal." Airryn's eyes suddenly harden.

**"**Nothing is gonna happen Emi. You're gonna go in, get a new heart and a cool battle-scar showing your stubbornness, and come out before the end of the day higher than the empire state on drugs!" A wide smile was on Airryn's face, making Emi tear up slightly. The one thing Airryn didn't know about the surgery, was that there was only a 5% chance of success.

**"**Still… And it's not an ordinary mood ring-thingy yah know, like those cheap crappy ones?" Airryn nods, "This one was made by my father before he died. He was a scientist that worked for the government to develop methods of torture-"Airryn raised her eyebrow, but didn't question the matter; "Yeah I know, anyway this crystal really does read the emotions of the wearer. Like it doesn't react by body temp, but it 'acts' on bodily vibrations and heart rate and stuff. It actually reads the wears emotions without any fail. Well not just emotions but you get it right? He said his partner, a man named Gin, helped him create it.." Airryn nods reluctantly, thinking the name sounded familiar, then says with a smile;

**"**Hey guess what? When you get outta the surgery I have something to tell you about today!" A grin nearly split Airryn's face in two, making Emily's eyes tear slightly. Two nurses filed into the room.

**"**I can't wait! Ima sleep now though!" and with that, she fainted as the doctors took her away. Airryn smiled at the thought.

* * *

End Flashback

* * *

The funeral was October 16th, three days after Airryn's Birthday.

* * *

**_There you go! Edited version of chapter one of Airryn's story! Muhahaha! Yeah. Well anyway.. Just as I finished writing this I saw a huge bus that look like it exploded being dragged. It was awesome. My little brother kept yapping and yapping about it till I Finally got the duct tape. Remember, Silence is golden but duct tape is silver! (Or glow n' da dark like what I got : D)_**

**_Holy shit I just had a life/death situation! A brown recluse landed on me from the hotel ceiling and scared the absolute crap outta me, squashed by this laptop! I freaking HATE spiders, I hate them more then anything! Never mind, swarms of flies are pretty gross._  
**


	2. Orochimaru and Tsunade

**Chapter #2**

* * *

It's been four days since Emily Word died. The once bland WRD is decorated with Naruto posters and drawings. The curtains are now purple and yellow polka-dotted in celebration of Orochimaru's death, while a large red swirled rug rests under the twin beds showing off the Uzumaki swirl. Porcelain toads litter the window sills, striking heroic poses. A large fishtank, holding Kisame the koi-fish is staring at Airryn's torn face.

On her 14th birthday her father disappeared in a blinding light that left a hole in the middle of the YMCA. The gym was totally destroyed, and it's been marked as a suicide bombing by the news.. _"My father was not a terrorist you bastards.. those stupid new-casters that say 'good evening' then tell you why it's not!"_ She crossed her arms and glared at nothing, until her eyes found Emily's bed.

It's been 26 months since Airryn was diagnosed with the incurable disease of Pulmonary fibrosis, yet nothing but the occasional cough or wheeze has obstructed her daily life. Since Emily's arrival, the resentment toward others faded; that was until a doctor killed her. True, Airryn has always had a great dislike for hospitals - she goes as far as to call her room the WRD or White Room of Death to express her hatred. She now finds herself glaring at the two doctors standing across the WRD. Her own doctor, and the one that took away her best friend.

"Airryn, this is Doctor Horlick, and he has a proposition for you." Airryn gaped at him with disbelieve.

"You want me to listen to this, this- this!" She wouldn't find the right word to properly describe the hatred she felt toward the man. So instead she chucked a flower vase at him. Sadly, he dodged it.

"Now please just listen to me! I know a way you can be with you friend-" He hesitated, then looked at Dr. Mylldew who mouthed 'Emily' before continuing. "Emily forever!" Dead silence followed when Airryn stared at the man, fury written on her face.

"You don't even know the name of the girl you killed! What, You gonna kill me too?" He seemed to realize his mistake.

"What? No! Emily was an organ downer, meaning-"

"I know what it means, I'm not stupid **Horlick"** She spat his name out like it was poison.

"Anyway.. Both of her lungs are perfectly healthy and in her Will-" Her surprise must have been on her face, for he continued with, "- Yes she wrote a Will, but anyway. In her Will she stated she wanted you to have her lungs if something were to happen." Airryn just nodded dumbly, unable to say anything. The two doctors left quickly, most likely to get ready for surgery.

"Wait, What?" She screamed, but it simply echoes through the colorful room. She calls the office, and asks for a hospital gown before quickly running to the bathroom in the far corner of the room, to hop in the shower. After 10 minutes she gets out, and after hearing a knock at her door, she takes the gown from a random nurse and slips it on. The gown is plain white, making Airryn flinch at the blandness.

Looking down at her necklace, she sees the calm shade of blue and smiles out the small round window above the toilet. One thing the doctors failed to mention though, was the rather creepy doctor that was going to be doing her surgery.

* * *

Looking at him now, Airryn automatically thought of Orochimaru. This man had long black hair, deathly pale skin, and brown green eyes that stares down the mans nose with arrogance.

"I don't like you." She bluntly states as they walk toward the bulky exit doors. The man laughed mysteriously as he set his hand on her head.

"Ohh.. Don't worry little girl, I'll take good care of you while you're on that.. table." Airryn got the feeling he was going to say 'platter' instead of table. Then she noticed he didn't say anything with an S in it, making her worry. _" Oh my Jashin! What if he __**is**__ Orochimaru!"_ She stopped walking and stared blankly at the snake-like man before shaking her head. _"Naw, wouldn't happen!"_ There is no way that would happen, it's just a coincidence.

After being transported to a transplant center and having her health looked over, both mental and physical, her mother took care of insurance.. then she was hooked up with drugs.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Airryn was lying on the table, asleep. Five doctors stood around her, Orochimaru Jr a.k.a **OJ**, Horlick, Mylldew, and two unknown nurses. The _beep beep_ of her heart-beat echoed through the dim blue room. One of the unfamiliar doctors hands OJ a scalpel. Let the surgery commence.

Since both of Airryn's lungs needed to be transplanted, she was receiving a double transplantation. This operation involves taking both lungs out and replacing them with new lungs. Both lungs are replaced at the same time with two good lungs both coming from Emily. Lung function is usually 60% to 90% of normal after a double lung transplant. The difficult part about a double lung transplant is that it can be hard to get two perfect lungs from one donor, making Airryn very lucky Emily died.. whether or not she wants to admit her best friends death will help her live.

Half way during the operation though, something went wrong. OJ managed to make the thoracotomy incision, remove both lungs, and transplant the left lung before the whole hospital suddenly shook with a violent tremor. Earthquakes are unheard of in England, and natural disasters don't often hit that part of the world anyway. The sudden tremor knocked the IV away from Airryn, making the drugs wear off. Without a constant supply, Airryn tends to fend off 'knock-out drugs' at an alarming rate. About a minute later she woke up with her right side cut open, and no right lung.

A scream of agony ripped through the hospital.

"Ssssshit, ssssomeone get her ssssedated!" OJ orders, ignoring his hiss. In her panic, she falls off the table, and onto the floor, still screaming. After a moment more of screaming, someone stabs a syringe into her neck, silencing her. As quick as possible they got her back on the table, checked her condition, and transplant her right lung. After a few hours, silence over took the room until that familiar _beep beep beep _ filled the doctors ears, letting them sigh with relief. Dr. Mylldew started to chuckle darkly.

"Only Airryn could send a group of professionals in such a state of panic.." His voice faded off when he caught sight of the blood all over the floor and he glares before looking up with his lips in a straight line. "Anyway, what was that tremor? That was absolutely ridiculous!" Everyone shrugged and started to clean up.

"Anyway, let-" OJ paused. "Get her to her room." Everyone nodded, and cleaned up quickly before contacting a few nurses to bring her to her room. After laying her down in her new room, they leave quickly when OJ strolls in, his shoulders hunched over. Approaching her, he licks his lips with an unusually long tongue. His pee-colored eyes narrow as he leans over her- his hair brushing against her now pale cheeks.

"I have finally found you... Lost child of the Whirl-pool." The man, forms an elemental seal on each of his finger tips, one for each of the follow five 'elements': water, metal,earth, fire, and wood. This odd numbered seal awakens a strange, swirl-like marking on Airryn's chest, in between her collar bones. The Uzumaki seal.

"Go away...snake..." Airryn mumbles in her sleep while attempting to scratch her revealed stomach. Orochimaru's eyebrow twitches as he turns away.

"I'll sssee you sssooner then you think."

* * *

It's been a few days since Airryn's surgery. She's now breathing with Emily's lungs with minimal issues, besides the occasional cough. Dr. Mylldew brought her ice cream earlier, and she is now dressed in her favorite fox sweat-shirt, and black cargo pants that cover her feet. Her fox sweat-shirt had the same upper body of a normal red fox, with black ears on the baggy hood and sleeves much longer then her arms, giving her a even smaller appearance.

For the last hour tremors have prevented her from properly eating her favorite snack. Finally sick of it, she sets her ice-cream on the nightstand and goes to the sink to freshen up. Standing up -something she shouldn't be doing- she slowly limps to the bathroom. Inside she stares blankly at the mirror and takes a deep breath. Watching herself take that breath she smiles sadly.

"Thank you, Emily." Blowing up her cheeks, she stares at her pure white scars along her cheeks. She quickly rinses her face, but then stares strangely at the mirror. A small black dot is in the middle of her forehead, glowing.

"What the hell?" Deciding she wants to ignore it, she limps back to her bed and grabs her ice cream from the nightstand. By doing this, she ignores that black spot entirely to watch some 'Adventure time'.

* * *

Being drawn into the stupid show, she nearly forgets about her ice cream, so she goes to take a bite of it, only to have it torn from her grasp with an unknown force, toward the bathroom. Her 'what the hell is this show' face turns into something that could make Orochimaru pee himself. She stomps -non too carefully- toward the bathroom only to see a person sized black hole where her mirror once was. Panicking, she grabs the nearby wheel-chain from outside the door, and chucks it through the hole, only to have her chest tighten painfully as it disappears, while the black just hold gets wider.

Kneeling over, she is suddenly unable to hold herself down. The sense of floating overcame her as she was forcefully sucked into the black hole presenting itself from her bathroom mirror.

* * *

She lives an easy life. Being known as one of the three sannin, Tsunade uses her powers of bodily manipulation by often changing her physical appearance to that of a young women. She is usually indistinguishable from a women around 20 years younger then herself. The methods she uses are not Genjutsu at all – her body physically alters to the condition she chooses to hold it in. By changing how she looks, Tsunade would often loan money from gambling and then use her abilities to make herself harder to track down from debt collectors. Despite this, she soon gained a reputation, for her desire to gamble was far greater than her success rate while doing so. Often losing huge amounts of money, Tsunade built up the nickname "The legendary sucker" for her unnatural loosing streak.

Tsunade and her apprentice – along with a pig tonton- are traveling along with a caravan of Nomads. Each one talking of daily life, until an usual breeze disturbs the horses. Frantic, the animals rear up and prepare to make a break for it before Tsunade shouts, making them paralized with fear.

"Lazy Tsunade, whats wrong?" Shizune asks, her dark eyes wide with confusion.

"Hmm.." Her eyes snap upward, where a purple and red swirl-like hole had appeared directly over the small group of people. "Everyone, take cover!" She orders, getting into a defensive stance. The wheel chair explodes from a rather violent punch from Tsunade before she glares up at the wind once more.

Slowly a body begins to form within the whirlwind. The body appears to be unconscious, for its falling freely toward the rocky ground beneath it at an alarming rate head first.

"Shit!" Tsunade rushes forward, and catches the body just before it hits the ground. As the dust around them settles, she sees a young girl, maybe 10 years old on her oversized chest. The child's red hair is sprawled out under her, tangling around Tsunade's hands and legs as she quickly sets the child on the ground.

"Shizune!" Said apprentice grabs her medical kit, and hands it to Tsunade, whose hands are already glowing a light green. The teens face wrinkles with pain as she rips for her chest. Tsunade quickly takes the teens sweat-shirt off and throws it toward Shizune before turning back to her patiant. The nomads start to crowd around Tsunade as she gets better look st the young teen under her.

She wears her unusual hair long – tied in a loose braid that would hang down to her waist if she was sitting up. Her bangs are parted in the middle, so that they frame her babyish face on either side, as they fall to just past her chin. Her hair is a beautiful shade of saffron-gold. Despite her hair clearly being a deep saffron red in color, hits of gold illuminate her hair. Nothing mars her face but two white scars, looking like whiskers, against her light olive skin.

Blood starts to soak the teens chest. Quickly taking her top off, Tsunade see's two, perfect incisions going from the bottom of her rib-cage to her shoulder blades.

"This girl has had a double lung transplant.." She growled to herself while setting her green glowing hands on the now silent girl. "Anyone got some extra space to carry this girl?" Tsunade looked around with irritation clear on her face, until she saw an elderly lady step up.

"I'll take her," Nodding, Tsunade brings the small girl to the furthest back carriage.

"When she wakes up-" Tsunade began, " find me right away." The old lady nodded, and went to get a bucket of water to clean the young girl before Tsunade grabbed her arm. "... And are we going to pass a city any time soon? My Gambling sense are tingling." The old lady laughed, shook her head, and walked away from the heart broken sannin to tend to the unusual girl.

* * *

** Right, well sorry if you guys waiting for a long time and this wasn't what you expected, but think! Airryn is NOW IN THE NARUTO WORLD MUHAHA! This starts two years before the actual story, and after two years it will go to when Jiraiya and Naruto are trying to find Tsunade.. yadaddaa you get it!**

**Well I won't have internet for a while because I just moved to Fort Stewart Georgia, and we are just getting our house tomorrow (in an apt now) and won't have internet for a while.. So I may finish chapters but I can't update for a while!**

**A/N: Airryn was 13 years old, but she becomes a 10 year old after being transported to the Naruto universe.. Just making sure so no one is confused!**


	3. Serious Ass Kicking

(MY) Serious Ass Kicking

* * *

Airryn hates the thought of falling, or being dropped. Of course, she always claims it's a hatred, not a phobia, and tends to tackle people who 'mistake' the two. True, she is very short for being 10 years old being only 4'0 in height in this new world, but she has never had a problem with reaching things. This has formed from the horrible experience of people picking her up to help her, but she has the habit of moving the wrong way, getting her dropped. Yet, despite her fear of being dropped, she loves heights with a passion. Airryn almost groans, her family is so weird!

Humans are born with two basic fears. One of them is the fear of falling and the other is the fear of loud noises. Since both of these are present sense birth, it takes a while for one to overcome them, but it's not impossible. Airryn hates loud noises with a passion, simply because she has high acute hearing, and as for her feel of falling, that's for a later date.

* * *

Airryn's vision is clouded over, dim if you will. A distant voice echoes through the unfamiliar room as Airryn brings her arms up to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight coming in from a small round window in the corner of the room. She doesn't groan, and bites her tongue when a sharp pain shoots through her ribs.

"Oh, I see you're awake." Airryn turns toward the voice, only to find herself staring at a wrinkled on lady who desperately needed her skin ironed. Her chin-length white hair has hints of a coppery tang, showing her hair might have been a brilliant red in her youth. Her eyes are a dull violet blue, but shine with experience, and despite the waves of wrinkles, Airryn can see this women was once very beautiful. Not to mention her stance, with her hands on her hips, it gives her a look that could give a grown adult a heart attack.

"You gave us quite a scare, falling from the sky like that!" The old women quacks, moving her hands from her hips to take the cloths resting on Airryn's forehead. She dips it in water before placing it back. '_What. The. Hell. Falling from the sky?'_ Airryn's mind goes into over load with the sudden information.

"I- uhh.. I'm sorry..?" Her voice trails off, as if asking the old women name.

"Oh how _rude_ of me!" Her voice is laced with sarcasm, making Airryn narrow her eyes in irritation. "My name is Kazuko Uzusombou from the land of whirl-pools." Airryn's eyes widen a fraction as she stares at the women with bewilderment. _Violent Swirl? ….W.T.F_

"You some kinda cosplayer?" Airryn asks, then mumbles "I've never herd of someone _you're_ age cosplaying." The old women hits Airryn in the head with a stick, giving a whole new meaning to the "Don't mess with me, I've got a stick!" saying.

"I'll be right back, I must get Tsunade. Stay here!" Airryn sits up quickly, and while ignoring the pain, she stumbles out of the straw bed and trips on the quilt wrapped around her. _Tsunade? What the hell! Where am I? What was with that black- MY ICECREAM!"_

Now frantic to find her delicious dessert, Airryn stumbles out of the moving room- which is now recognized as a wagon. No wonder she was feeling woozy. She falls face first into the grassy ground and groans.

"Where the hell am I? How did I get here?" A familiar, yet unfamiliar voice echoes through the apparent Wagon caravan. _'Have I been kidnapped?'_

"That's what I would like to know!" Airryn finds herself face to face with none other then Tsunade. Tsunade, being in the top 10 of her favorite Naruto characters. Tsunade, being the legendary gambler and sannin. Tsunade, being the 5th Hokage, is standing in front of Airryn in all her Anime glory. Just a bit behind her is Shizune, who is holding Tonton.

"What's your name, twerp?" Her voice is strong, and unwavering with a hint of amusement as she crouches down next to Airryn, who looks to be in state of shock. Tsunade flicks her on the nose, which brings her out of her trance; while at the same time makes her slam her head into the ground.

"Uhh..." Is her intelligent reply. "C-c.. I can't remember..." Airryn mumbles, and winces under Tsunade's suspicious gaze. Airryn remember her name, but she has no reason to use it if she is really in the Naruto universe.

"Then I'll give you a name." Tsunade announces, making Airryn scowl.

"But I have a name." Airryn says, and then regrets it.

"Then tell me!" Tsunade demands.

"No way!" Airryn concludes with crossing her arms she sticking her nose up, which earns a frustrated groan from the sannin.

"Fine then, but where did you- no, what Jutsu did you use to come here?" Airryn stares at her in bewilderment, then blurts out.

"I dunno, I got sucked into a black hole that stole my ice cream. You didn't manage to find it did you? I'm _really_ in the mood for ice cream." Tsunade's mouth twitches in irritation.

"Listen you little brat, you've recently had a double lung transplant-" Airryn gives he a 'no dah' look, "and you shouldn't be moving around!" Airryn waves a dismissing hand. Despite the random aches and that one sharp pain, she feels better then ever.

"Tsk, stupid brat." Tsunade's hands glow a mint green before placing her palm on the girls forehead, making her faint.

"Shizune, take her back to the wagon, I need to speak with Kazuko." Shizune nods and lifts the 10 year old girl up after setting Tonton on the ground.

"Right away Lady Tsunade!" then disappears in a flash.

* * *

After about an hour, Kazuko and Tsunade return to the wagon Airryn is resting in. Apparently Kazuko decided it would be entertaining to chat with the person is the very _back_ of the caravan to make Tsunade walk a mile to reach her. Yeah, the Nomad group is fairly large.

"You're positive that mark is that of the Uzumaki-clan?" Kazuko nods with a frown on her waved face.

"Yes. Despite the Uzumaki clan being a rather large clan, only those of the head-household had the Uzumaki swirl placed on them. It's a sort of rank if you will. Kushina had Kyuubi sealed within her at a young age, thus gained the swirl-like seal on her stomach. Her parents had the marking on their shoulder's, much like the Anbu from Konoha have theirs." Tsunade nods, and flops lazily on the wagon floor while Kazuko kneels across from her before continuing.

"Kushina's sister, however, was a different story. Yuki was known for her fierce temper, and stubborn personality. She would often 'blow things up' with her untamed power over the element of 'wind'. At a young age she was sent to Akakage village to train, just before the war took place. Soon after, a creature called Jubi no Kagekaiju was sealed within her. True the Sage separated the 9 beasts from the Jubi, but another creature laid dormant in a mountain that was destroyed during the Great Shinobi War. She was it's host for 5 years, until she suddenly disappeared... She had her seal in between her collarbone, just like this young girl does." Tsunade's mouth is ajar at the information.

"This child is the lost child of the Whirl-pool country? The one Yuki Uzumaki gave birth to at age 17, but then the child was said to of disappeared with it's father? You can't be-"

Airryn shoots out of bed and literally tackles Tsunade to the ground.

"My father disappeared right after my surgery, do you know where he is?" Airryn frowned when Tsunade shakes her head no, but then grins as a sudden thought lights up her airy brain.

"Hey, can you teach me to be a Ninja? You **are** one of the great Sannin right?" Tsunade stares at the girl for a moment.

"No way!" Tsunade jumps up, sending Airryn to the ground in a very ungraceful manner.

"Come on! I want to get strong! You were talking about some lady-" Kazuko puts in 'Yuki'- "named Yuki that has the same.. Wait I don't have a mark whatsit you talking about?" Tsunade points to the space in between Airryn's collar bones and activates a bit of chakra. Sure enough, a small swirl with 5 kanji appear.

"Whoa wait, this is-" Tsunade interrupts.

"Hmm... It looks as though my old.. friend has messed with your seal." Tsunade grumbles, forms chakra on her finger tips, and slams into Airryn with such force is nearly breaks the wagon floor.

"Don't destroy my wagon Tsunade!" Kazuko barks, but Tsunade just rolls her eyes. Airryn stares at her with mismatched eyes. With her right eye a shade of brown that could be classified as gold, and her left eye being a deep shade of indigo blue, she is only half of the classic Uzumaki look, with red hair and violet-blue eyes.. But the golden eye is a mystery to Tsunade as she looks at the determination set in the stubborn girls face.

"Alright, _fine_! I'll train you for two years. Only TWO years, you got that?" Airryn releases the breath she didn't know she was holding, and nods enthusiastically.

"YES!" She howls, the frolics out of the moving wagon, only to fall on her face – once again- into the grassy plain. "Oww.." Tsunade 'merrily' slams her head into the wagon wall in defeat. Heh.

* * *

**Time skip, 6 months.**

**Airryn POV**

* * *

I hate reading. No, hate is _plain_ compared to the word I want. Abhorrence? Loath? I don't even think there is a _word_ to describe how much I hate reading. Worst part? It's not even normal reading. No, I'm reading MEDICAL books. For the last 6 months Tsunade has made me _memorize_ everything that has to do with medical information. I've been paying more attention to the flow of Chakra in the body, and the pressure points, then how muscles grow! I'm not going to be a medical ninja! Plus, I already know all of this stuff!

Every day Tsunade beats the crap out of me in as many ways she can, whether it be tying me up and throwing me in a river, or 'feeding' me to a pack of wolves. Yeah, she threw me to a group of wild _boars_ the first day of training. Then she set up survival courses.. which involved huge boulders trying to crush me and dodging darts... that is after she painted a target on my back without me knowing it. Yeah, I fail.

I've helped out with the Caravan quite a bit in the last six months, and have gotten to know the Whirl-pool nomads.. they are all crazy about the element wind. The second month here Tsunade used the Chakra paper test on me, it split in two. Ever since I've switched from one wagon to another to learn about wind-jutsu's and Fūinjutsu sealing techniques.

I've been writing everything I learn down, and practice it late at night when the group stops for the night to sleep. So far we've traveled from the Water country, and now we're in the middle of the desert. I've been playing around with the sand so I can actually see my progress with the wind-based jutsus. My life is hell.

* * *

**Time skip, 6 more months.**

* * *

"Again!" Tsunade demands harshly. Airryn climbs out of the tree that once was and throws herself to the ground in irritation.

"Look old hag-" Tsunade roundhouse kicks Airryn in the face, sending her into another tree. She climbs out and exclaims while holding her head; "DUDE! Don't do that again! Oh god I think I lost a screw..." At the moment, Airryn is leaning Chakra control. The thing is, wind is just as bad- if not harder- to control then fire. Fire may be unpredictable, but it's caused by a human source, while wind is free to do whatever it wants, whenever it wants.

Over the last year she's managed to get a firm grip on, well staying still. Not! When she was younger she was diagnosed with ADHD for her inability to stand still no matter what was happening. Even when laying in a hospital bed she always did something, like pretend to squash peoples heads with her index finger and thumb as they passed by her window.

Just last month Tsunade made her sit at the top of a tree, on a board, for a whole hour without moving, and they do this every morning. Sure, she got to read a book while she was doing it, but eventually she started to use Wind jutsu to make the women skirts fly up. They chopped down the tree while she was still up there... At the moment, Airryn is taking a 'break' from that and is instead getting her rear kicked into next week.

According to Tsunade, she goes into a stance where she tends to drop into a position that relaxing her upper-body, as in she tends to tuck her hands away in her pockets when she fights. The only time she _does _use her hands is to use a Jutsu (even though she's working on a way to direct her Chakra flow without the use of signs) and do certain maneuvers: like handstands, flips or to hit the enemies pressure points.

Airryn charges at Tsunade, who dodges easily. Airryn fights in an unpredictable notion, as if she has no idea what she's doing. Quickly, she lifts her left leg to hook Tsunade's neck with her foot to smash her into the ground. Tsunade grabs her shoulders and flings them both backwards, sending Airryn toward one of the few tree's residing at the Oasis in the middle of the Rock country. The tree is destroyed instantly.

For the last week they have been traveling through the Rock country, and are in the outskirts of Suna.

" Come here for a moment Rhed." Over the year, the group started to call Airryn "Rhed", for she still hasn't giving them her real name, not that she ever plans to.

"Here, close your eyes." Airryn, now known as Rhed, sends a suspicious glance toward Tsunade, who is hiding her hands behind her. Sighing reluctantly, she does as she is told.. only to slam into the ground face first.

Black weights are now wrapped around her calves, forearms, and wrapped all the way around her torso like bandages. Rhed gawks at Tsunade, who smiles an unnaturally kind smile-

"You ever take those off-" Her face turns to that of a _demon_ - "I'll KILL you, got it!" Rhed just nods, and stumbles back to her training spot.

"Alrighty! Lets do it again!" Tsunade bursts with new energy, only to make Rhed groan before being clung into the pool

* * *

**Time skip, 9 months later**

* * *

Rhed has only half-way mastered her Chakra control, and the basic jutsus. For the last three months Tsunade has been teaching her how to control and harness the Kijuubi's – as Rhed called it- power. The Chakra formed from Kijuubi is a mixture of gold and white, and Tsunade has taken it upon herself to personally throw Rhed off mountains to gain control over the Chakra, to bad it doesn't work. Each time Rhed is saved by Shizune, who waits at the bottom of the mountain every time. The 100+ weights she wears aid in her decent toward the bottom of said caverns.

Despite having a insane lack of concentration, Rhed has taken it upon herself to create a Jutsu using teleportation jutsu and senbon- her _first_ favorite weapon. This is solely based on Minato of the "Yellow Flash's" Technique. Of course, being distracted by something 'shiny' or having a random "SQUIRELL?" moments, she's managed to prefect her senbon throwing skills.

On a side venture, Rhed tends to learn more about poisonous plants from the Whirlpool clan-members, as well as sealing jutsus. So far she has managed to seal senbon inside bells that reside in her hair, but other then that, her chakra drains at an abnormal rate; despite having an equally abnormal amount. _ Only three more months.._

* * *

**Time skip, a little under three months.**

* * *

Despite the bells she wears, she makes no sound as she squats down to perch on the top of a flag-pole sticking out the side of the carriage. Her bangs are still parted in the middle to frame her face, but have grown a few inches past her chin. Her waist length hair now goes just past her butt, and is done is a loose fishtail braid, courteous of Tsunade. After the two years of constant travel, her 'Saffron-gold' hair has turned more 'bloody'; despite being out in the sun so much, her genes are taking their effects.

In three days, Rhed's training will finally be finished. Just yesterday Tsunade introduced Rhed to the 'Mass Multi-shadow clone jutsu', then started to bark at her for training.

"You need a better name then Rhed. This is just ridiculous, everyone here but Shizune and I have red hair!" Rhed gives her a 'so what' face before picking a bright red flower to grasp in her small hands, which was growing in a crevice on the side of the cliff they're resting at for the afternoon.

"Yeah, but Baa-Chan" Tsunade glares at her, " I'll be leaving soon right? So it won't matter. Not that many people have red hair!" Tsunade's arms cross as she gets into her 'if you don't, I'll kill you' stance.

"Fine.. whatever.." Tsunade stares at her for a moment before punching Rhed's clones, making them fall over like dominoes.

"You should have a name that suits you.." She cracks her knuckles and starts a flurry of punches and random jutsus toward Airryn, who barely manages to dodge or even _see_ them coming.

"How about-" Rhed slams into Tsunade with a brilliant smile drawn on her face.

"How about Rynai Sarutobi!" Tsunade sweat drops, picks Rynai up, and slams her into the ground, creating a small crater. Rhed grabs a stick and starts to write Kanji on the ground. "Ryn with a Y instead of an I, devised from Rin (倫) which means companion. Ai as in Indigo with the kanji (藍)! Sarutobi, meaning 'monkey jump', is written with two kanji; saru (猿) is the character for 'monkey', and tobi (飛) is the character for 'jump'. I'm very ironic If I say so myself! Don't you-" Tsunade throws Rynai into a boulder, then claps her hands in a 'done cleaning' fashion.

"Yes yes, now stop babbling! We're leaving tonight; go pack your things into this scroll-" Tsunade hands her a rather large scroll, then grins; "My gambling sense are tingling!" Rynai rolls her eyes and scowls at Tsunade's horrible habit.

"You're just gonna get drunk and keel over on the side of the road!" Tsunade ignores her.. only because it's true.

* * *

**Time skip**

**Rynai POV**

* * *

As we walk down the hallway to the hotel room, I find myself staring intently at Tsunade's bright red suitcase. Ever since we left the nomads, she hasn't let go of it once... I bet there is a bunch of gambling cash in there. Psh, cash she's gonna loose.

Tonton is waddling in front of us at a slow pace, until we come to our hotel room. Tsunade slams the red suitcase on the table and unclasps it. Sure enough, wads of cash is residing withing the case. Shizune screams in confusion;

"Wha-What are you gonna do with all that cash?" I can't help but slam my head into the door; we're gonna be out all night. Tsunade's voice turns deep, almost demonic.

"Take a good look you two! My loosing streak is _over!_" She crackles madly, "Our luck is about to change!" Oh dear, she's lost her marbles! Now that I think about it, so have I!

* * *

**Alright.. So should I have made this multiple chapters, like detailing her training sessions, or should I do that after I write the story, like little Omake type of things? :D Review!**


	4. To the Ladies and Gents!

Hello Ladies and Gents.

I would like very much for more reviews (psh wouldn't everyone?). Yeah, whoa selfish start. Um, I would like very much for 'ideas' concerning my story. Like should I skip Orochimaru + Naruto fight just after they meet Tsunade, like my character was sent on a mission (If a mission - help me come up with one) and skip to a certain part or what? At SOME point I - Oh shitnit since I changed my story around RYNAI AND KUMIKO WON'T MEET THE SAME WAY SINCE THE CHUNIN EXAMS PASSED!

Shit.

Should I go back and change the character names all around so its a completely different story? Help me out! I actually think that would be fun..

risen truth ruthless lies, Help meh out here! :D

Yeah, so Review. Since I have my computer tonight I will try to update this story tonight.. But I have "The Sand Alchemist" to update as well.. and Maybe my other ones if I have the time... FOUR IN THE MORNING IS MY LIMIT PEOPLE DON'T JUDGE!

I was going to take over the world, but I got distracted by something shiny.


	5. Pop goes the Weasel

Many pass by in the world hearing, but never listening. Looking but never seeing, and touching yet never feeling. A figure passes through the shadows unnoticed by the town's locals, flinching as black flames absorb into it's left shoulder. As the figure passes under a street light, it shows itself to those who bother to see.

The figure is female, with deathly pale skin and long, dark plum colored hair that's pulled into a low pony tail. Her eyes, that resemble twin drops of dark violet-red wine, glare at the ground she swerves on. She has an angular face with soft edges, giving her the appearance of a child; making the lies believable to even a well trained eye.

She wears a sleeveless half-top that matches her eyes, and black sweat pants. A headband is looped around her head, marred with a thick slash through the Konoha symbol. The twin katanas strapped to her back chime together as she grabs her left shoulder in an attempt to quiet the pain from Amaterasu. The burns left by Amaterasu have long since burned out, leaving scars that resemble said flames in a light silver color, trailing up her left arm and over her collarbone.

The figure slumps against the wall, determination sets itself on her face as she bites her lower lip in irritation.

"I will find the reason.." She mumbles before falling victim to the same shade of Obsidian she almost lost her life to. The same shade of Obsidian.. then it turned into a bloody shade of red and tried to capture her very soul in the mindless abyss of the very same darkness she was trying to escape.

"I promise.."

"I look forward to your decision, Tsunade" Orochimaru hisses as he turns a pee-colored eye on the group of three. Tsunade is sweating bullets thanks to Orochimaru's little blood trick, and Shizune is worried for her Lady. Ryn on the other hand is giving Orochimaru a "You're a Pedo aren't you?' look. He winks at her, making Ryn's neck hairs stick up, turn white, shrivel up and _die_ before she she nearly runs away from the very option she was just mentally raped by a man well over his 50's.

"I'm sure it will be the right one.." Ryn stares at the man. No matter how she looks at him he looks just like OJ from her own world. Not only that, but just his laugh is freaky enough to give a child nightmares for a month. Screw a month, most like for the rest of their lives... and future lives. Imagine being reincarnated into some sort of... unknown creature and then dying on you're first night because of a dream you have from your past life?

"Tsunade, it's you're decision. Would you really trust the man who betrayed his village?" Ryn growls before glaring up at her teacher. Tsunade's eyes widen slightly as she turns to the short red head. _She'll get over it._ Ryn turns to leave, ignoring Shizune's call to stop. Orochimaru may be a main character, evil.. yes, pedo-worthy.. yes.. a Seme? Ryn snorts at the thought of Sasuke being topped by Orochimaru... If anything he would be topped by Naruto!

* * *

Time Skip

Ryn POV

* * *

"Welcome! Come on in!" The bartender greets to some random customers. Tsunade holds up a glass of sake, making Shizune groan is reluctance. A lone dogs howl echoes throughout the usually crowded bar.

"Hey you! Another round over here!" She hollers, making me wrinkle my nose in disgust. Drinking Sake is gross, Wine on the other-hand is more then bearable... if not very good.

"Lady Tsunade.." Shizune attempts to stop her mentor, "It's late, lets stop for tonight" Tsunade smacks her concerned hand away, then haunches over the table with a groan, making Ryn scoot back a little, just encase she needs to hurl and all.

"Lady Tsunade..." Shizune whispers, worry lacing her tone. Ryn snort and slams her head into the table to block out the roar of the bar. Her 'peaceful' night shifts when a familiar voice yells from just outside the tavern.

"What're you talking about?! It's a tavern!" Someone responds, then "You trying to be a bad influence on me?! HELLO! I'm under age!" She snorts at the comment. Who care about that stuff in this world! He could just turn into an adult using a henge and no one would know.. assuming he's a ninja and all.

"It's we're going somewhere to eat, why don't we go somewhere REAL, like a raman shop?!" Ryn recognizes the voice instantly! Her head snaps around, only to find herself starring at none other then Jiraiya and Naruto. "Why this Stinky dump?" Only Naruto would want to go to a Raman shop at 2 in the morning.

"When will you learn?" Jiraiya 'scolds'. "This is just the sorta place where you can pick up information." Ryn recognizes this episode! This is episode 90 of the anime, where Jiraya and Naruto Run into Tsunade! Quickly, she flips her cloak over her head and arranged her bangs so they cover her eyes, giving her the appearance of a "Ranger" A.K.A Aragorn from Lord of the Rings. If only her cloak was green.

A pregnant pause takes place when Jiraiya turns his head in their direction. He squints, making Tsunade mock his movement before shouting, and striking an odd pose;

"TSUNADE?!" Which makes Tsunade slam her hands into the table and shoot out of her seat;

"JIRAIYA!?" Making Ryn stand up quickly and yell,

"NARUTO?!" Which makes the whole tavern stare at the short cloaked figure before returning to their business.

` "What the- Why're you here?" Tsunade asks in confusion. He ignores her and stands coming toward us. Naruto didn't even notice Ryn knew his name, he was to caught up thinking about how pervy his teacher is.

"Finally, I've been looking everywhere for you! Hmm, shoulda known you'd be in here.." After a few moments of Naruto thinking his teacher is a pervert, he joins the ground of three and a half. At this point, Rin is in the corner of the booth next to Tsunade, pretending to sleep. After ordering some food, Jiraiya turns serious as he stares at Tsunade's defeated expression.

"It's like a reunion" Tsunade mutters, almost to herself. "All these old faces coming back at the _same_ time.." Jiraiya pours her another glass of Sake before sighing.

"You mean Orochimaru." It wasn't a question. "So, what happened." Ah, that's a question. Tsunade sends a side glance in Shizune's direction before sighing.

"Oh nothing much, it was a simple Hello if nothing else." Then she pulls out a deck of cards and begins shuffling then with her eyes only half opened. Ryn tunes out the rest of the conversation, seeing how she's seen this episode multiple times.

* * *

Ryn POV

* * *

I nearly jump out of my skin when Naruto starts to yell at Tsunade. Sure, I was expecting it, but it's still annoying to hear it in first person. I look up from my bangs, and stare at Jiraiya as he runs a finger over his cards. Slowly, I move to whisper in Tsunade's ear;

"He as an Ace, a King, Two Sixes and an Eight." Her eyes narrow, and she sends me a side glance before Jiraiya picks up more cards, then I whisper "Three Kings, Two Aces". Then I cuddle back into my cloak, enjoying the warmth.

After a few more minutes, I feel a vein forming on my head at Naruto's squawking. At this point Shizune should be thinking 'oh no, she's not really thinking of accepting Orochimaru's offer' or something like that. So I glare at Tsunade from under my hood and growl;

"Don't even think of it, Tsunade." I feel the five pairs of eyes, Tonton's included, lands on me as I uncurl myself, then promptly slam my head into the table. Again.

"Money's one thing, but to risk a life against all the odds.. That's a suckers bet." There goes Tsunade, comparing everything to gambling. After a few more words, I can literally feel Naruto's rage boiling under his sun kissed skin. Just as Tsunade revealed her last card, a four, I shoot up from the table and stare at the tavern entrance. Something.. dark is out there.

"Ryn, I need you to do something for me." I send a glance to Tsunade, who crosses her arms. "I need you to find a girl who goes by the name Kumiko. You'll know her for her weird wine colored eyes. She's nearby... probably the next town over" I gap at her, send a glance at Jiraiya who smirks in a pervy manner, then hightail it out of the tavern like a cow out of the slaughter house.

After about an hour of looking for this mystery person, Ryn slams into a wall. She knows very well, if you want something, you usually have to do something about it. Then again, sometimes it's better to wait. Like the saying "The early bird might get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese" implies those who act quickly may get what they want, but sometimes they don't make it back... Seeing how it's Ryn though, she usually gets things done as quickly as possible so she has time to relax before doing something again.. or run away before someone catches on what the hell just happened.. At the moment, she finds herself staring at a rather violent man.

Just earlier she happened to trip him while streaking in the middle of the road. Don't ask, she couldn't find a wooden floor to flop on. Fighting with big guys isn't really her thing.. well... she just had to egg him on.

"I'm going to mop the floor with your face little girl!" He slurs. He's clearly drunk, and his little friends appear smashed as they slam into walls and trip over each others toenails.

"You'll be sorry!" Ryn states while crossing her arms with a wide grin pressed into her tanned features. He copies the motion and attempts to stand up straight, but eventually leans against a lamp post.

"Oh yeah!? Why?" He demands. Ryn's grin widens to a smirk of a rather disturbing quality.

"Well, you won't be able to get in the corners very well." He stares at her for the longest moment, turns away... his whole body vibrating with silent laughter. Using the opportunity to get away from the creepy drunk man, Ryn jumps up to the roof-tops and heads west, toward the neighboring village.

"She said head west, so I'm heading west yah old hag.." She grumbles after passing the village walls. "This is gonna be a long-" her gaze snaps to the base of a tree, "– OH look a shiny!" She squeals in delight and picks up a small silver ring with a slate-blue jewel. There is a kanji for "sky" or "void" written on it for kū (空). It looks like it should be a pinky ring with how small it is, but she sticks it on her right middle finger and grins before frowning in a rare moment of thought.

"Wait a minute.. Where have I seen this ring before?" She thinks a moment more before shrugging and continues West.

Soon after arriving at the new town -she didn't bother to get it's name- it started to rain. Not just any old rain though, this rain made her slam into the ground the wind-power was so strong. The familiar 'dark' power was getting stronger, making Ryn cock an fine eyebrow.

She pulls her hood over her head before glaring out at the streets from under her bangs. "God damn you Tsunade, totally irritating me with all this 'go find a person' and 'go fetch this for me'! One of these day's I'm gonna switch her money with hedged leaves!.. Maybe turn her cloths into an erodible material that will melt away in the rain! HAA!" Growling, she dodges through the streets to avoid civilians that are attempting to find cover from the sudden blast of hell before muttering curses at her big-boobed teacher.

"Stupid... Son of a-" She can't even finish her angry muttering before slamming into a cloaked figure. Startled, Ryn latches onto the opposing forces cloak to steady herself... only to realize the cloak is a very familiar black one with blood red clouds scattered over it. She swallows thickly as two, crimson red eyes stare down at her. The first thing she managed to say after a few moments of silence is;

"Pop goes the weasel!" Before promptly trying – note - to flee the scene before fainting into a torturous labyrinth. Shit.

* * *

**Right, I don't know if I ever brought this out before, but Rynai is pronounced Rin-eye. Not Renee... lol**

**I had my first day of school today.. and found out my history teach (Mr Odoltree) say that out loud, sounds like Adultery LOL – Anyway, I found out he wore a kilt to his high school prom and was dubbed "The most unpredictable". Good times, Good times.**


	6. Torture

**Alright.. So sorry for such a late update, and now that I think/read about it this chapter sucks.. But I'm busy with school and haven't had time to really update.. So i'm winging it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Torture**

* * *

Broken light from the rising sun peaks through the trees. The morning brings mist with it; a deadly weapon for those who know the art of silence. Moss and vines creep up the century old trees.. fighting desperately to reach the top. Droplets of water drip down the maze of vines, creating a small stream beneath each tree that form a small stream that flooded long ago from the single log that dammed it.

Yet, despite this ancient forest, no birds sing. No critters search for food beneath the ferns. No animals are on the prowl for their next meal. Two men walk no, glide through the forest. Not even a leaf dares to crunch in their path as these men hunt for their prey. No, hunt would imply the chance of failure. These men are killers; trained in the way of the Ninja.

What is broken when spoken? "Itachi, we have a dog on our trail." Silence.

"I know, there is no threat." Itachi assured, Sharingan slowly bleeding into the obsidian colored eyes. The gilled man grinned at his partner.

"Is she to be killed?" Itachi cast him a sharp look.

"No, I believe this is my own fight." Kisame frowned hoisting Samehada back over his shoulder, Itachi preferred for Kisame to take on the 'no threats' a majority of the time. Was he bored? Itachi inwardly scowled at the thought; A bored Kisame could cause unwanted attention.

"No where to run, and no where to hide." A feminine voice cut through the misted air like a knife, velvet.. like reaching the depths of hell. An act Itachi knew, for he knew her far too well.

"Why would I do either? You are too weak, Fujiwara Kumiko." He met with dark violet-red wine colored eyes, the only one who dared look him in the eyes, and with his Sharingan no less. She knew he held a deadlier card. Why be such a fool? She could match him, so why? Why attempt to assume he would do nothing to her?

"That is correct, why should you?" She did not fall for his baiting, as she had so often done when they were younger. He could almost believe she was still the same child, with the soft edges of her angled features it was almost easy to believe. But again, Itachi knew. This was an act, she was as weary as he, yet she refused to give into those blood red eyes.

The women ran forward a sharp kick being matched by his own, he hated fighting with her. They knew each other too well. Their moves too similar, he couldn't afford to hurt her - it would leave Sasuke with nothing to fall back on once he met his fate.

"Uchiha Itachi, A candle, did you know, it burns away the ashes full of lies?" Itachi made no expression to reveal he had heard her. Why, why did she have to become so close to him when they were younger? Why did she have to know he was lying? His mask is unbreakable – yet with her, it was as if he never created the the walls surrounding his emotions.

"Don't act so innocent Kumiko, you are no angel." He retorted, cursing himself for even replying to her banter, it only gave her information to twist to her will.

"Is that so? How many times have you fallen yourself?" Kumiko returned swiftly removing his Katana from his sheath, why did he let her? He watched her expression falter, and felt the corner of his mouth tug up into a smirk.

"That is what you think it is, dear Kumi-chan." He drawled mockingly, loathing rose like flames in her wine colored eyes, her plum colored hair whipped wildly from the morning wind. The mist gave her eyes an unfamiliar glow as the sun rose behind her.

"A blade soaked by the blood of the Uchiha clan, why did you kill them? This blade, it mourns for them, heavy with their grief." Itachi frowned, but she ignore him and continued. "Yet after all that, why do you keep the blade? A trophy perhaps?" Her tone hinted toward sarcasm, but her face was grave.

"It was to test my capacity, of which you can no longer reach." Buy it, just this once. His eyes flicked to the blade before returning to her now hardened expression.

"Don't you dare lie to me Uchiha Itachi, or have you forgotten I can see through your delicately woven lies?" Itachi forced himself to smirk as he removed her own twin katanas, rarely did he fight as he was doing now. They brought out the worst in each other- A fact he's known since they were children.

"Oh? I doubt that Kumiko, you're just like those girls in the academy. They followed me around like dogs in heat, you are disillusioned, you have fallen so far that you refuse to see the truth that is right in front of you. I am not who you think I am, I am Uchiha Itachi.. Slayer of the Uchiha, and the one who will end your life." Her eyes narrowed and Itachi thought he had gotten her, instead she glared at him.

"You're scared of the truth aren't you?" How was she able to pick out that much?

"I'm tired of your lies Uchiha Itachi, I know now, that who I am, is where you want to be. You've forsaken your home by slaying your family - save for your brother - in cold blood. But that doesn't change the fact that you will always be a man hiding from his own truth, underneath a thousand and one lies." Her voice was soft, and white hot anger coursed through his blood, this woman! How dare she claim to know what he knew himself?! His eyes were burning hotly and he felt something warm running from his eye to his jaw line.

That forest once filled with silence, was now filled with screaming. Pain. Agony, yet above all. FEAR.

He snapped from his daze, only to see Ameterasu latched onto her body. Never had he seen such emotions from this woman he used to call friend, never had she looked at him with fear. The flames died abruptly, how he had no idea, they were supposed to burn the target to ashes, not that that was what he had wanted, he had never wanted to see Kumiko be touched by those cursed flames. Those emotions weren't supposed to be there.

"Can I kill her?" Kisame stated, feeling somewhat merciful, since the girl would suffer should she stay that way. Besides, he could refuel Samehada in the process. A win-win he assumed. Itachi glared at his partner, she would survive. Something like that wouldn't stop her.

"No, this is her punishment for provoking me." His scowl deepened as he remembered her words, '_**you're scared of the truth aren't you? I'm tired of your lies Uchiha Itachi, I know now, that who I am, is where you want to be. You've forsaken your home by slaying your family- save for your brother - in cold blood. But that doesn't change the fact, that you will always be a man hiding from his own truth, underneath a thousand and one lies.'**_how right she had been.

"I promise." Kumiko had said, right as both he and Kisame vanished, leaving the woman to suffer alone to glare at the leaves that rose from the disturbance.

* * *

I've been foot cuffed. I've never heard anyone use to term 'foot cuffed' before, but these two managed to cuff my feet, and I'm pretty sure you can't handcuff feet. But then again, just the thought itself doesn't make any sense... I guess I could save the trouble and say my feet are shackled. Oh the things I think of when I'm in a state of absolute panic.

Not only foot cuffed, but my hands are tied with sealed ropes and I'm blindfolded... Not that being blindfolded bothers me, this just means I won't have to look at Itachi's eyes. I wonder why he ever kidnapped me. I mean, sure bumping into him- oh no, what if he was insulted when I called him a Weasel?! According to Einsteins theory of Relativity he can roundhouse kick people... Yesterday.

"Just kill her." A gruff voice cut through my ears like a a steak knife to butter. Yeah, that hard.

" No. She may know something of-" His voice breaks off when a hand suddenly grips my throat, making me gasp as my back slams against something hard.

"Where did you find this?" Oh my god, is he talking about the bottle of Sake I stole from the tavern right before I left? I mean, I'm under the age limit but-

"This ring." My blindfold slips down my face, letting me gaze into a pair of blood red orbs.

"SHIT!" I scream, and try to look away, only to find myself staring into darkness. No.

* * *

Unknown to her, a small photograph manages to slip from her pocket and into the hands of her enemy.

* * *

Dead silence filled the streets as a cloaked figure stared begrudgingly at the ground, wishing she could just sleep the pain away. Gripping her left shoulder to quell pain, she leans heavily against the end of an alley, only to find herself face to face with the one person she was searching for, beating the absolute snot out of some blond kid.

Despite her passive face, confusion swarmed her mind until a form of light understanding suddenly crashed down on her. Hair brighter then the sun, eyes more blue then the ocean, three whisker-like marking on each cheek, and a strange fondness for the abomination called orange.

The 12 year old host of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Pain. Indescribable Pain. When you loose a family member, you should bury the pain into the arms of you're friends. Only problem with that is, nobody is there to quench the longing for friendship. Loneliness is one of the worst things for a human to experience.

They say that abused children will dull their senses to avoid bodily pain. Their mind will try to separate itself from the body and change the sense of reality to avoid further anguish.

A young girl sits in a hospital room, alone, unwanted, misunderstood. When the one person that bothers to change the way her numbered days are spent, that person dies. Not only that, but with every breath that young girl takes, she's reminded that her dearest friend is dead.

Warm, red liquid fills the world already stained by the red moon. In the center of it is the body of the young girl. Shock and confusion spreads over her already clouded thoughts.

"Wha.. Emi?! Emily!" Ryn screams, falling next to her friend. Panic swells up in her chest when she balances Emily on her lap. "You're.. not breathing? Heh.. of course not.." Her skin is still pale, but it's deathly so. He black hair looks even darker, and is clumped with blood and dirt. Tears well up in Ryn's eyes as she sets her friend back down, only to be thrown across the room.

With a yelp of shock, she get up and gets into a fighting position, only to see her best friend standing in all her glory just a few feet away.

"You did this.." echoes through the clouded room, making Ryn's eyebrows disappear into her hairline. "You're the one that killed me.."

"T-that's not true! You were suffering from-"

"I was suppose to rest you know." She bites out.

"W-what?" Ryn takes a step back. How could Itachi know about this? The picture!

"I wasn't suppose to be jumping around with u like I was... It made my heart weaker. I still remember the day they told me It was a 5% chance I would survive the operation." At this point, the Emily-look-alike steps forward. A cruel- no, Insane smile twists up her face.

"It's all you're fault! If I stayed quiet like I was meant to I wouldn't have died!" The tears dried. _There is now way Emily would say that! Not only that but I know it's Itachi! This is-_

"I wonder how much your mother actually misses you." That snaps Ryn out of her rare moment of thought. "She stopped seeing you didn't she? I bet she didn't want you anymore! I bet she-"

"ITACHI YOU BASTARD!" Ryn screams before falling into the lies.. becoming numb.

* * *

**Right! I forgot to add this before (not really forgot but didn't have time) but the first half, with kisame and Itachi and Kumiko was inspired/mostly written by by beta/friend/entertainment/the voice that actually makes me write these stories/awesome writer person 'risen truth ruthless lies' She's awesome! Notice how after that part, everything sorta goes downhill.. but I have a 75 in math right now and need to get it up so im sorta... avoiding the computer lol!**

**If anyone plays WoW, you should make a character on VashJ and look up Kogome! - I'm awesome XD!**


	7. Stupid Authors Note

**Hey guys! Sorry for the freakishly long delay for story updates! I hate hotes like these, and I feel like I put to many of them up... Oh dude I'm watching the Mentalist and this cat just loves on one of the main characters and is had blood all over it... Oh nasty dead body!**

**Right, so anyway - Ew Kitty was eating him! *cough* Right, well I'm sorry anyway, and I will work really hard to update this weekend... I've been play WoW a lot recently and working on school work... Oh what a fun conbo.. Ugh...**


End file.
